<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Dream by lovingremus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862012">Just a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingremus/pseuds/lovingremus'>lovingremus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Full Moon, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sleepy Cuddles, ugh cute dorks, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingremus/pseuds/lovingremus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a headache after staying awake for Remus on the night of the full moon, and finds a sleepy little creature on his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Thursday full of classes without Remus Lupin around to distract him after a sleepless night and very hastily eaten breakfast had been its own kind of hell for Sirius. His head was throbbing, making him feel weak and exhausted, and he was sure if he couldn’t get away from the noisy corridors soon, he might just pass out then and there.</p><p>The moon had been full last night, and Sirius, with the other Marauders, had been able to join Remus’s transformation for the second time ever, after completing the journey to becoming animagi just a couple months earlier. Remus was still in the Hospital Wing, and the Marauders had spent the whole morning behind the doors waiting for news on their friend, until Madam Pomfrey had stepped out assuring he was doing well and they should hurry to their classes.</p><p>Sirius marched up the stairs to the seventh floor, after waving goodbyes to his friends in front of the Great Hall. He’d go straight to bed, sleep until James and Peter came back, and then go see Remus together. He mumbled the Fat Lady the password and dropped his school bag on the floor in the Common Room, not having the strength to carry it up a single more stair.</p><p>Sirius sighed happily when he opened the door to the dormitory, blissfully quiet and dark. He closed the heavy curtains around his bed and, not bothering to even change his robes, flung himself onto the bed.</p><p>And a second later he was on the floor, fallen on his arse after hearing a high, startled cry from beneath him and had jolted back in shock. He’d jumped right on top of <em> someone</em>. He stumbled on his feet and yanked the duvet aside, revealing confused, half-asleep Remus Lupin, looking at him with golden eyes that struggled hard to stay open.</p><p>Sirius just stared. “You scared me shitless! And you should be in the Hospital Wing.”</p><p>“You… should be at dinner.” Remus rubbed his eyes.</p><p>Sirius untied his tie with a flick of his wand and set them both on the nightstand. Since he was standing again, and still not quite over the scare he’d just had, he could just as well make himself a bit more comfortable. “My head is about to <em>explode</em>. What’s your excuse?”</p><p>“Madam Pomfrey said I’m good to go,” Remus said yawning.</p><p>“Really?” Sirius squinted at him as if doubting Remus had just made a run for it. “So you’re feeling okay?”</p><p>“I am. It wasn’t all that bad this month, just got some bruises. But you know,” Remus said and pulled the duvet back over his shoulders. “The transformations are never fun.”</p><p>Sirius answered with a stern nod, which made the pulsating pain in his head grow. He grimaced at the feeling and started to tear his cloak off.</p><p>“I was waiting for you,” Remus continued sleepily. “But I fell asleep.” He blindly reached his hand, looking to grab Sirius’s clothes; fisting the fabric of his button-up shirt and pulling him down. “Your bed is so much comfier than mine.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Sirius bent over to kiss him lazily. He brought his hand to Remus’s cheek, then felt his forehead with the back of his hand. “You’re burning up, babe.”</p><p>“I always am after a moon. Part of the deal.”</p><p>“You really should try to keep cool, Moons. And hiding entirely under a thick duvet isn’t that.”</p><p>Remus murmured something about being cold. Sirius ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, damp from cold sweat.</p><p> </p><p>It was astonishing to see Remus in this good state only less than a day after the full moon. It had been like that since the previous month when the Marauders joined him for the first time. Though the painful transformations were unavoidable - and it broke Sirius’s heart to watch Remus go through them - Remus’s injuries after the moon had been small compared to what they used to be before, and Remus had made a full recovery only in two days, when usually the whole process could take up to a week.</p><p>Remus had told how he had felt more in control with them. How he could tell the wolf to trust them, that they were family, they were his pack. And the wolf did. He had never remembered much from the nights before, but now he seemed to be able to recall some things.</p><p>“It’s like dreaming,” Remus had explained to Sirius, “Nothing feels quite real, but I can remember bits and pieces.”</p><p>“Is it like a nightmare?”</p><p>“No. Not a nightmare. Just a dream.”</p><p>Seeing that change in Remus’s wellbeing had quickly made the Marauders swear they would be there every month for their friend from now on. It might have meant lost sleep and migraines for them, but it meant a lot less pain for Remus, and so the choice couldn’t have been easier.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius pulled the duvet aside again to slide next to Remus but stopped on his tracks. “Damn you, Re, are you wearing a jumper?”</p><p>Remus let out a pleading sound. “‘m so cold -”</p><p>“No, you’re feverish. You know you shouldn’t dress like this, you’re such a wreck.” Sirius tugged at the dark red wool, “Take it off. No wonder you feel like a human fireplace.”</p><p>Remus grunted and started to desperately tug and pull at his jumper until he could pull it over his head with Sirius’s help. Sirius was delighted the boy didn’t have another one under it - it had happened a few times. Also feeling his heart grow three sizes noticing the T-shirt Remus <em>had </em>under the jumper was his.</p><p>Sirius finally lied down, letting his head sink into the fluffy pillows. It felt heavenly. He still had most of his clothes on, too tired to strip them off. They lied in quietly for a moment until Remus’s still so drowsy voice broke the silence.</p><p>“You thought I’m still in the Hospital Wing and you didn’t try to come and see me?”</p><p>“Well, someone thinks highly of himself,” Sirius laughed. “I’ve got a bloody headache, Moons, I’m exhausted. Needed some rest first.”</p><p>“Yeah, who in their right mind would go to the Hospital Wing with a headache,” Remus said, and Sirius could hear a grin in his voice.</p><p>“Shut up, I just wanted some peace. I was gonna come to see you in a minute.”</p><p>Remus snorted, turning his face to Sirius’s hair. Sirius snuggled closer to him, threw his arm over Remus’s side, and his legs over his thighs. He felt like falling asleep any second, with Remus there warming him, the sound of him breathing...</p><p>Then Remus groaned quietly. “Didn’t you take your <em> shoes </em>off?”</p><p>“Don’t care,” Sirius said, barely moving his lips. It was so comfortable -  the shoes definitely weren’t ideal, but he just wanted to sleep… and he was falling...</p><p>“I do, take them off, that’s <em> disgusting</em>, dirt on the bed and everything - I’m not going to cuddle your Dr. Martens.”</p><p>“This bed has seen worse than a bit sand,” Sirius protested but sat up regardless. He took his wand and pointed at each foot, untying the laces and then kicking the shoes off, and crashed down again. Fortunately, he found the same, perfect position he’d just had, completely pressed against Remus, his limbs spread over his torso. He felt Remus press a sloppy kiss on his hair, and finally, let his eyes slip closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr @<a href="http://lovingremus.tumblr.com/">lovingremus</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>